thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wellton Design Doc (Divided Home)
Wellton is a town in Yuma County, Arizona. For The Walking Dead: Divided Home, it is basically the Alexandria Safe-Zone of the west. Only not as stable. This page describes the layout and areas of Wellton for the episodes in ''Divided Home. ''The shape of the area is almost square like and covers approximately one mile. Only a certain section of the town will be covered while the rest of the town is cut off. There is a large wall that separates the covered and un-covered terrain with two entrances and exits. The document is broken into six parts: History, Streets, Characters, Home, Unique, and Storylines. History covers backstory. Streets will cover the environments while Characters cover the interactive NPC's. Home covers the player characters personal living space where they may sleep at the end of a day or talk with a NPC if they're inside. Unique are interior locations that are only seen in cutscenes and cannot be entered during normal gameplay. Finally, Storylines will explain the various subplots taking place in the area. Due to the changing nature of the story, characters will not always stay at the same place. They will always change episode from episode. The look of the community also changes following the battle in episode three to look more damaged. The community is eventually burnt down and finally destroyed for good in episode five. History The town was founded in 1878 and was originally called Well Town. It is based three hours away from Phoenix, seven hours from Las Vegas, and not far from the San Luis Rio Colorado. Jack Henson was the town's mayor when the outbreak first started, allowing him to become the leader of the community a few years later into the apocalypse. Streets Los Angeles Ave A long road the goes across the center of the map. Each end of the road leads directly to one of the two gates. The player may use these gates to go outside and travel to other locations in the game world. Bakersfield Ave Like Los Angeles Ave it is a long road. Part of the gates are setup here to prevent people from going further north or too far west and east. There is a park directly in front of the street, but since the gate blocks the view it cannot be seen in-game. The east direction reaches as far as William St. Once there the gates block off going further. E San Jose Ave Located between Los Angeles and Arizona. The east leads to the gate while the west leads to a pathway going to Los Angeles Ave or Arizona Ave. The player's personal home will be located on this street. Jack Henson's apartment will be located in the center of the street. Arizona Ave Another long road in the south. The gates cover up the entire road preventing anyone from going further down or again too far west and east. Like Bakersfield the street only goes up to William St until the player reaches a dead end. The player's personal home will be located on this street. Characters Jack Henson Jack is the leader of the community. Despite being so he seems unable to deal with all of the challenges the town is facing. He only appears in the first episode since he is later assassinated at the beginning of the following episode. He can be located at the center of E San Jose Ave. Hayden Hayden is the guy in charge of construction. He also oversaw development on the gates surrounding the community. In the second episode he pitches an idea to expand the community scope to which the player must either accept or refuse. Accepting gives Hayden an influence raise while rejecting lowers influence. The lower the influence the higher chance he'll join the Rebels in episode 3. Hayden also give requests to collect construction materiel while going out on runs. Collecting these side-items also raises influence while ignoring them also lowers influence. He always hangs around somewhere in the far west portion of Wellton. Home The player's personal home is a small but well-kept apartment room. The only object of importance is the bed, which is used to move forward to the next in-game day after all main objectives for the present day has been finished. Sometimes a NPC will enter to with the main character. Player's can go to the balcony and take a look at the town from there. Unique There are a few unique areas in the community: Jack's place, apartment hallway, rooftops, and NPC apartment rooms. Storylines Expansion In the second episode, Hayden, the lead construction man, pitches developing an expansion for the community to house more people. The player can choose to accept the pitch or reject. This only changes influence with him and the activity going on in the background. Category:Content